Secret Admirer (Two-Shot)
by Mavis Reed
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and Lucy receives a love note from a "Secret Admirer" asking to meet her and become his Valentines. Lucy refuses to meet with the guy unless Natsu is there to protect her, but, to Lucy's surprise, Natsu had plans that day to surprise his Valentines! Will Lucy meet her Valentines? Just who is Natsu's Valentines? (NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Belated Valentine's Day everyone from TenshiYuki21! I hope you've had a great one because I know I did! I got Pokemon X as my Valentines Gift! You have no idea how happy I am! Anyone so here's a new Two-Shot I made especially for Valentine's Day but got too lazy to post it up until now (cause I also got a sprained ankle for Valentine's Day T^T). So I hope you'll all enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer****:**

**TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fire is red, Ice is blue,<em>

_You have no idea,_

_How long I've been in love with you,_

_So will you meet at the Fairy Tail Guild to dine?_

_And let me ask you, to be my Valentines?_

_Love Your Secret Admirer_

Lucy Heartifilia read the note over and over again just to make sure she was reading it right. Valentine's Day was tomorrow and she got a love letter from a Secret Admirer! Like most girls she felt happy that she had admirers but a bit nervous because she didn't know who it was.

"Maybe I should ask Natsu if he'll come with me to make sure this guy isn't crazy or anything," she said as she folded the note into her pocket and made her way to the Guild.

The Guild was already decorated for Valentine's Day thanks to Mirajane. The tables were draped with pink tablecloths with a vase of roses at the center, the windows had several heart cut outs taped to them, and at the center of the ceiling was a huge heart chandelier, courtesy of Gajeel.

Lucy scanned the Guild for her pink haired best friend, but he was nowhere in sight. "Lu-chan!" she heard, and she looked behind her to see her female best friend, Levy McGarden and behind her was Gajeel Redfox.

"Levy, Gajeel!" she said, "Good morning, have you guys seen Natsu anywhere?"

"I did think I have," Levy said and then looked up at Gajeel, "have you seen him lately Gajeel?"

Gajeel grunted, "I haven't."

"Sorry Lu-chan we'll keep an eye out for him. What do you need him for anyways?"

Lucy got out the letter she got, "Well I got this note from a Secret Admirer to meet up for Valentine's Day, and I was hoping that Natsu will be there just in case anything goes wrong. I am I know I can protect myself and I have my keys with me, but, its just when Natu's there I feel much more at eased."

Levy smirked at Lucy's last statement, "Ooh seems like Lu-chan is finally admitted she has feelings for a certain Fire Dragon Slayer! Why don't you just forget about this Secret Admirer and just ask Natsu to be your Valentines instead!"

Lucy's face began to burn. She never really thought about it like that, but she really did consider the fact of asking Natsu to be her Valentines. But she wasn't sure if Natsu would say yes or if he could figure out that she had feelings for him.

"I'll think about that Levy-chan!" she said, "So what about you? Do you have a Valentines for tomorrow?"

Now it was Levy's turn to blush and she immediately began to play around with her thumbs, "Aah well you see I do have a Valentines."

Lucy was ecstatic to hear this, "That's great! Who is he? Is he from our Guild or a neighboring Guild? Or someone not in a Guild?"

Levy was about to answer when Gajeel put his hand on her head, "I'm her Valentines Bunny Girl, now will you quit asking so many questions?"

Lucy squealed and hugged her best friend; she had been secretly hoping that those two would end up together. "That's great! Congratulations Levy! I'm really happy for you!"

"Thank's Lu-chan! I hope you'll find your Valentines soon too!"

Lucy waved goodbye to Levy and Gajeel and set off to find Natsu.

She circled around Magnolia a few times and finally found him and Happy at a Flower Shop.

"Natsu!" she yelled and ran up to him, "I've been looking for you all morning! I've been meaning to ask you for a favor."

"Oh hey Luce!" he said, "Sorry I was out getting some stuff with Happy."

"I see, so what are you getting?"

Happy chose this time to butt into the conversation, "I got some fish for Charle and Natsu got some flowers and chocolates for –"

Natsu suddenly shut Happy up by smacking a Tuna fish into his mouth and knocked him unconscious.

"Natsu!" cried Lucy, "what did you do that for!"

He began to blush and Lucy's heart did summersaults, "Well happy was giving out to much information. I didn't want everyone to hear that I was buying some flowers and chocolates for tomorrow."

"Oh so you have a Valentines for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I kinda do."

Suddenly Lucy's heart began to ache and she felt sick, "Oh is that so."

"Yeah it's no big deal really. So what was that favor you were going to ask?"

Lucy felt for the letter inside her pocket and found it hard to talk to him all of a sudden, "Well I was wondering if you could…"

"Is there something wrong Lucy? You don't look so well."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could go on a job with me after Valentine's Day, I'm sure after tomorrow I'll be broke from buying everyone chocolates!"

Natsu chuckled, "No problem Luce!" he picked up Happy and put him over his shoulders, "Well I'll be off gotta get ready for tomorrow!"

Lucy waved goodbye and idly made her way to her apartment. When she got there she lay on her bed and tried to decide what to do next.

"Should I still go and meet the guy?" she asked no one in particular, "well it is at the Guild so I'll be safe with everyone there."

Lucy decided it was the best thing to do. She didn't want to ruin Natsu's Valentine just so he could baby sit her.

_I wonder who's his Valentine is? _Lucy wondered to himself, _maybe its Lisanna. They were really close before she and Natsu even met._

"Yup it has to be her," she said and wiped the tears that began forming into her eyes. "Well as long as he's happy so am I."

Lucy decided to spend the rest of her day shopping for her gifts for everyone to keep her mind off of things.

When she got home she had bought chocolates for everyone in the Guild and got ingredients to make customized chocolates for her closest friends.

She made chocolate popsicles for Gray, a chocolate cheesecake for Erza, chocolate marshmallow hearts for Wendy and Charle, chocolates in the shapes of books for Levy, iron rods with chocolate coatings for Gajeel, kiwis dipped in chocolate for Lily, and a fish caramelized in chocolate for Happy.

Finally for Natsu, Lucy made a lot of effort to make a chocolate case with a live fire inside of it. Lucy got the idea of it from a magical cookbook and gave it her best shot. The resulting product was exactly how she pictured it and she examined her handy work.

"I really hope he'll like it," she said, but then frowned, "but I might now even see him tomorrow if he's out with his Valentines. Maybe I'll just give it to Happy so he can give it to him."

Lucy agreed to her own plan and got ready for bed, because it would be Valentine's Day in a few more hours.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Lucy nervously waited outside the Guild and scanned the area for her Valentines. After she had given everyone her gifts and received some her own from them, she went outside to wait for her Secret Admirer.

"I wonder if he's not going to show up." Lucy sighed and was able to go back into the Guild until she heard footsteps. She turned around to see that Natsu was there.

"Hey Natsu!" she said and was confused to see that he was alone, "where's your Valentines Natsu?"

"Standing in front of me" he took some flowers out from behind his back and gave them to Lucy.

Lucy was speechless and looked at the card that the flowers came with:

"_Fire is red, Ice is blue,_

_You have no idea,_

_Did you really think my Valentines wouldn't be you,_

_Sorry if I worried you so let me ask you this time_

_Would you like to be my Valentines?_

_Love Natsu_

"You sent me that note!" she said.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you and Happy almost ruined it at the Flower Shop the other day," laughed Natsu, "and I didn't really lie to you that time, I did say that I was buying things for my Valentines!"

Lucy gave Natsu a big hug and began sobbing.

"Lucy why are you crying?" he chuckled.

"Because," she sobbed, "I'm just really happy!"

"Haha you're weird you know that!"

"Yeah I get that from you a lot!"

Natsu slowly wiped the tears from her eyes and knelt down while holding one of her hands.

"So Ms. Lucy Heartifilia," he said and Lucy thought he looked like the most handsome man in the world, "will you be my Valentines?"

Lucy smiled and knelt down to him and kissed his nose, "Yes, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter! Please don't forget to leave your thought about the story so far as a review!<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello world and all who inhabits it! I am terribly sorry for the late update! School has been a booger to me for a while... .3. Well anyways I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys!**

**Anyways lets go on ahead and continue with this two shot!**

**Disclaimer****:**

**TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's P.O.V.<em>

Everyone in Fairy Tail seemed to be enjoying their Valentine's Day, and I was no exception! I was spending my Valentines with the man who gives me butterflies, saves me when I'm in trouble, and the man who happens to be fighting with Gray right now.

"Just admit it Natsu!" said Gray, "I got Juvia a better Valentine's gift than what you got Lucy! No offence Lucy."

"No I did not," said Natsu, "I made Lucy poems and got her a huge bouquet of flowers! All you got her was an ice sculpture that will melt in a few days!"

I sighed and smiled to myself and listened to the two men bicker, _Well it wouldn't be Fairy Tail if those two weren't fighting._

I was beginning to daydream when Levy shock me back to my senses, "Lu-chan!" she said.

"Oh sorry Levy, was there something you needed?" I noticed that she was accompanied by Gajeel and that they were holding hands!

"Nothing much I just wanted to thank you again for the chocolates that you gave Gajeel and me! We really appreciate it!"

"It was no problem at all!" I leaned in to whisper to her, "and Levy-chan I'm glad you're progressing well with Gajeel!"

Levy's cheeks burned up a little, "So Lucy, did you give Natsu his chocolates yet?"

I held on to the little wrapped gift, "No not yet. I planned on giving to him right after he stops fighting with Gray."

"Oh I can help with that!" Levy tugged on Gajeel's sleeve to make him bend own so that she could whisper in his ear.

Gajeel nodded and headed off to Natsu and Gray's direction.

"Wait Levy what is Gajeel doing?"

"Heehee don't worry about Lu-chan!"

When Gajeel reached Natsu and Gray, he lifted them up the ground by their shirt's, (but in Gray's case his pants) and placed Gray in a seat near Juvia and Natsu in the seat next to me.

"Oi metal head, what was that for!" said Natsu but Gajeel just grunted.

"Well here he is! You're welcome Lu-chan!" said Levy and she skipped happily and began holding hands with Gajeel again.

I giggled and Natsu turned to me, "What did Gajeel do that for Luce?"

"Who knows?" I chuckled and took out my gift for him, "but I do know that you still haven't gotten your Valentines Gift from me!"

Natsu smiled and gratefully took the gift, "Aaw Luce you didn't have to!"

He opened it gently and I could hear him take an intake of breath.

"Luce is there fire in this chocolate?"

"Yes there is I made it using a magical cookbook! I hope you'd like it!"

Natsu set his gift down, got up, and lifted me off my chair to twirl me around in the air, "Are you kidding? I love it! You're the best girlfriend ever!"

My cheeks began to burn and my head felt dizzy, "G-girlfriend?" I stammered.

Natsu looked a little hurt and confused, "Yeah, I asked you to be my Valentines remember? Doesn't that make you my girlfriend too?"

"N-no it doesn't! It just means I'm your Valentines! If you wanted me to be your girlfriend too you had to ask me separately!"

"Alright then," he said and held my hands, "Lucy Heartifilia will you be my girlfriend?"

I wanted to smack him for being the straightforward idiot I loved, but instead I just ended kissing him on the cheek, "Of course I would be your girlfriend Natsu Dragneel!"

~END~

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Meh? Please leave your comments as reviews! I'd love to read them!<strong>

**R&R**


	3. Important Note from the Author

**Note from the Author:**

**Hello my lovely followers,**

**I just wanted to inform you that I, TenshiYuki21 have changed my pen name to Mavis Reed. This is because I wanted to have a username that sounded like a person and not like a well a username! I hope you guys understand and hope you will still look out for my stories. But they will now be under the Pen Name: Mavis Reed!**

**Love,**

**Mavis Reed**

**(Formerly TenshiYuki21)**


End file.
